monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl Serpentine
Available }}Pearl Serpentine is the daughter of The Hydra and they will appear in the upcoming movie, Great Scarrier Reef. She shares her body with Peri Serpentine. Character Personality Pearl can be a little hard to deal with at first, but she is definetly one of a kind. Unlike her sister, Pearl is prone to getting angry easily and will take hot headed measures, even if after she regrets it. Sassy, with a little mean streak, Pearl is an independent girl who goes by her own rules only and is full of sttityde. She has little patience for mistakes or betrayals, and can get pretty cold if someone does something she dislikes. Appearence Pearl is half serpent, with tail with several fins, and her body has two necks, one that holds her head and identity and the the other holds her sister's head. Her hair is pearly white with a metallic blue streak of hair flowing from the back of her head. She has blue eyes with deep blue irises, as well as white skin and scales. She has fins in her lower arms and a dark blue tail, with purple fins at each side of her waist, scales and a teal fin at the end. Relationships Family Pearl is the daughter of The Hydra. Her family is incredibly unique, with a strange system of parenting, as, being the daughter of the Hydra, means there are several heads, each with different personalities, rules and each of them counts just as much as a parent as the other does. There are at least 4 heads. Peri Serpentine is Pearl's sister and inhabits the same body, though with a different head. Her best friend is her sister but they literally spend every second of the day with each other, which has lead to a complicated relationship between the two. They most certainly love each other and enjoy each other's company, however, so much time together can make them annoyed at times, and Peri's happy-go-lucky personality doesn't help, seeing how it so easily irritates Pearl, therefore they usually headbutt and disagree, breaking into arguments when less needed. Friends Pearl's relationship with Kala Mer'ri is nothing short of strange, as even though the latter can be pretty inconsiderate towards her, she has a infatuation for her, which has yet to be explained, though it could be because of her popularity and skills at dancing. Anything Kala says, Pearl will take and will do anything requested by her, which is what really is strange about their relationship, as Pearl simply will not do anything for anyone, her exception being Kala. Timeline * December 15, 2014: Mattel requests a trademark for Pearl Serpentine. * June 28, 2015: Photos of an online survey, containg pictures of Pearl Serpentine, were leaked to the fandom. * July 11, 2015: Pearl Serpentine's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. Gallery Hero Peri Pearl Doll tcm580-246964.jpg Peri & Pearl Serpentine - Great Scarrier Reef - Down Under Ghouls..png Tumblr nytiihJqPm1tv2tgbo3 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydras Category:Great Scarrier Reef - Hissters Category:Water monsters